Legalmente tuya
by Sakabatto
Summary: Escrito por SIBREKA Kenshin Battousai Himura es un joven y brillante abogado que encuentra su vida vacía y aburrida. Cree que la gente a su alrededor es falsa y que las cosas pierden sentido. Hasta que un día, en una fiesta de navidad organizada por su adinerado padrastro Seijuro Hiko, conoce a una hermosa, enigmática y solitaria mujer.


_**Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin son de propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki, los tomo prestados solo por mero entretenimiento.**_

 _ **Esta historia es un regalo de navidad y fue escrita en el marco de la actividad "Los amigos invisibles de Yahiko" del foro Sakabattō**_

 _ **Amarillo desea una feliz navidad a Índigo.**_

.

.  
 **LEGALMENTE TUYA**

 **.**

 **.**

El silencio reinaba en aquella sala, solo los pasos del jurado se escuchaban mientras tomaban lugar. En una de las mesas frente al juez un hombre joven de cabellos rojos como el fuego esperaba tranquilamente las palabras del hombre que presidia la sala, sus expresiones no mostraban nada, más bien parecía indiferente a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

—Hum, hum —El juez se aclaro la garganta y se dispuso a abrir el pequeño sobre. — Sobre el caso de asesinato ¿Cuál es la decisión del jurado? —Preguntó.

—Su señoría, el jurado ha deliberado y creemos que el acusado Enishi Yukishiro es… Culpable.

—Comprendo —Suspiro el hombre. —

El pelirrojo no mostraba emoción alguna en su rostro.

—Entonces, esta corte sentencia al señor Enishi Yukishiro a 30 años, en una cárcel de máxima seguridad, sin libertad condicional —El hombre dio un golpe con el mazo en el estrado. —Se levanta la sesión, oficiales pueden llevarse al acusado.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Exclamó molesto un peliblanco mientras se ponía de pie. —¡Maldición, no pueden hacer eso! Ya les dije que no lo hice yo, yo no mate a mi hermana. —Un par de oficiales lo tomaron por los brazos y forcejearon para poder sacarlo del lugar. —¡Maldito seas Battousai Himura! —Alcanzo a maldecir mientras salía de la sala. —¡Mas te vale hacer algo Lizuka! —Exigió a su abogado defensor.

—Aunque me digas eso… —Susurro aburrido el hombre de fino bigote mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza y miraba en dirección a donde se encontraba el hombre, que tranquilamente tomaba sus cosas y salía de la sala con tranquilidad donde fue atacado por los medios.

—Señor Himura, señor Himura, podría darnos unos segundos —Hablaba una reportera.

—Ahora no —Respondió simplemente.

— ¿Como supo que el joven Yukishiro era culpable? —Le preguntaba un reportero más joven de pelo oscuro.

—Si necesita saberlo revise el acta del juicio o los vídeos. —Contesto lacónicamente.

—Señor Himura ¿es cierto que será el fiscal en el caso de la señorita Shiba Minami la semana que viene? —Siguió preguntando otro miembro de la prensa.

—Sin comentarios —Dijo vagamente mientras se alejaba más en dirección al estacionamiento y subía a su lujoso auto, un Lamborghini color gris último modelo y arranco en otra dirección distinta a los juzgados-

Kenshin Battousai Himura era conocido como un prodigio dentro de la fiscalía del estado, ya a sus 28 años tenía cientos de victorias en su historial y se había graduado a la edad de 20 años de la facultad de derecho con honores y además tenía un doctorado en derecho empresarial, así que si ya le iba bien con el empleo de fiscal, su trabajo como abogado corporativo también hacia que nunca le faltara nada.

Pisó el acelerador y condujo 20 minutos más hasta un elegante despacho jurídico, estacionó el auto en su zona privada y después de poner la correspondiente alarma entró directamente al edificio.

Al entrar la recepcionista Tae le dio la bienvenida amablemente y se dirigió a su oficina, el despacho era bastante amplio, sus reconocimientos estaban colgados en la pared, un escritorio de roble estaba en medio de la habitación, los sillones de cuero mostraban la elegancia del lugar, un par de librerías guardaban los gruesos libros llenos de archivos y casos.

Se sentó en la silla de terciopelo negro y se froto las sienes cansado, había ganado otro caso pero era siempre lo mismo, acusado, pruebas, sacar información, desvelar mentiras…

 _Mentiras_

Para él todos los sospechosos mentían y sus mentiras debían ser desveladas y mostradas al público para que de esa forma pudieran pudrirse en la cárcel.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que comenzaba a quedarse dormido, el sonido del teléfono lo tomo por sorpresa y casi se cae de la silla por la sorpresa. Un poco aturdido tomó la línea.

—Señor Himura, tiene una llamada de su padrastro ¿quiere que se la pase? —Le indico la castaña por el interfono.

Battousai soltó un suspiro de aburrimiento, Hiko Seijuro era el segundo esposo de su madre, Akari Himura después de haber vivido varios años con su esposo Ritsu y perderlo trágicamente en un accidente automovilístico creía que no podría enamorarse de nuevo, pero había conocido a Hiko en una galería de arte donde ella trabajaba para mantener a su Hijo, este era un importante escultor reconocido en todo el mundo y también tenía varias agencias de bienes raíces, por lo que después de varios intentos del hombre su madre había terminado por ceder y se había casado con el cuándo tenía 15 años, Battousai no podía quejarse, él no era su padre pero se llevaba bien con el –dentro de lo que cabía- y había tenido una relación cordial con él, hacía dos años que ambos habían decidido irse a vivir a Milán y de vez en cuando recibía algunas llamadas por parte de ambos –más de su madre que de su padrastro- así que era muy raro que él le llamara, lo que le dio curiosidad.

—Está bien Tae, transfiérelo —Ordenó.

—Sí señor. —Acepto por la otra línea la joven antes de que se escuchara el sonido de transferencia de llamada.

— _Hey, estúpido hijastro_ —Escuchó el saludo desde la otra línea.

—Vaya, hace tiempo que no oía tu voz Hiko, ¿Qué te traes entre manos? —Preguntó desinteresado el ojidorado.

— _¡Ja! Tan amargado como siempre._ —Contesto el otro— _Tu madre quiere saber porque no le has llamado últimamente._

—Ya —Chasqueo la lengua molesto. — No soy ningún niño.

—Claro que no, eres un estúpido niño en cuerpo de adulto —Escucho como se burlaba desde el otro lado de la línea.

—¿Me llamaste solo para joderme el día? —Masculló irritado.

—Ya sabes que ese es mi pasatiempo número uno, jajajaja. —El hombre se reía de lo lindo al imaginarse el rostro del pelirrojo. —Pero te llamo para otra cosa. —Indicó poniéndose serio.

—¿Cuál?

—De hecho Akari y yo estamos en Japón —Le respondió. — Haré una fiesta navideña mañana en el penhouse que tengo en el centro de la ciudad, así que espero verte ahí mañana.

Battousai sopesó la solicitud, no tenía nada de ganas de ver a esa gente snob bebiendo vino y hablando de temas idiotas que a el no le incumbían.

—Tengo planes —Respondió vagamente. ¡Mentira! No tenía nada que hacer, solo leer un buen libro y tomarse un whisky.

—Se perfectamente que no tienes planes, acabas de terminar un juicio y hasta la semana que viene no tienes citas programadas y trabajo —Rechino los dientes, nunca sabía de dónde sacaba su padrastro toda esa información sobre su agenda. — Así que mañana espero ver tu pelirrojo culo en la fiesta, nos vemos. — Y dicho esto último colgó la línea.

—Maldita sea. —Battousai colgó el auricular y volvió a recargarse en su silla, pero su paz se vio interrumpida nuevamente.

—Hey Battou. —Le gritó su amigo Sanosuke Sagara, ambos se habían conocido en la facultad de derecho cuando el iba en cuarto y el de cabello alborotado en primero, de alguna extraña forma habían congeniado y se habían hecho buenos amigos, ambos eran totalmente opuestos, él era abogado penal, quien lo diría, un fiscal y un abogado defensor amigos, vaya ironías de la vida.

—Sanosuke —Respondió cansado mientras se reincorporaba en la silla, al parecer no lo dejarían tomarse un respiro ese día. — ¿Qué no tenias un caso? —Preguntó intrigado.

—Arreglé que saliera bajo fianza —Habló mientras se sentaba en unos de los sillones de cuero. —Bueno, a lo que venía ¿vas a ir a la fiesta de Hiko? —Sanosuke ya sabía de la existencia del padrastro del ojimiel.

— ¿Cómo rayos te enteraste? —Cuestinó con el ceño fruncido.

—Porque acaban de llegar un par de invitaciones que tengo justo aquí — Y dicho esto de su chaqueta sacó dos sobres color rojo con blanco y grabada con la imagen de una hermosa vasija plateada –obra de Hiko- —Hasta mando pases para dos personas, deberías llevar una guapa compañía para no llegar solo como rata. —Lo molestó.

—Prefiero ir solo gracias.

—Aburrido, yo si llevaré a Megumi —Los ojos de Sanosuke brillaron al recordar a su adorada novia.

—Ya cásate con ella. —Le dijo desganado.

—Cállate amargado —Gruñó pero el sonido de su celular tomo toda su atención y contesto sin mirar. — ¿Hola?... ¡Megumi! —Sanosuke se puso de pie de inmediato y el otro se burlo de él. —Sí, estaba por llamarte… bueno, quería saber si mañana estas libre.

—Y hablando de la reina de Roma. —Murmuro burlón y antes esto último Sanosuke le hizo una seña con el dedo medio y salió de la habitación.

Battousai bostezó aburrido, ni hablar tendría que asistir a la dichosa fiesta.

* * *

 _ **12 de diciembre**_

El penhouse de Hiko Seijuro constaba de todo un piso en el edificio más alto y lujoso de Tokio, contaba con todas las comodidades, una piscina, aire acondicionado, sauna, jacuzzi… Mientras tomaba un trago Kenshin pensó que con lo que costaba aquel lugar su padrastro podría alimentar a un país pequeño, dio un sorbo a su bebida y se recargo en la mesilla despreocupadamente pero al poco rato sintió unas presencias al lado suyo.

—Señor Himura — Lo llamaron un par de chicas. —Buenas tardes.

—Buenas tardes —Respondió por cortesía.

Battousai las miró desinteresadamente y e ahí el porqué odiaba esas fiestas, generalmente las chicas solían ir tras él para tratar de engatusarlo siempre con sus miradas hipócritas y sus falsos comentarios y cumplidos, no negaba que de vez en cuando se aprovechaba y satisfacía sus… necesidades, pero lo hastiaban.

—Escuché que ganó su caso de ayer ¡Felicidades! —Le felicito una de las jóvenes con cabello color chocolate y ojos grises.

—Ese asesino merecía la condena que le dieron y mas —Le siguió una rubia de ojos verdes con cuerpo despampanante mientras se acercaba al joven.

—Supongo. — Dijo secamente, no soportaba a ese tipo de mujeres, en otras palabras mujeres falsas, caza fortunas que buscaban un hombre soltero y lo suficientemente rico para mantenerlas de por vida.

—Creo que no me he presentado, Soy Kumiko Ichihara —Se presentó la rubia.

—Satsuki Toyo —Se presento la de ojos grises, dicho esto ambas jóvenes se colocaron a cada lado del joven tomando cada una uno de sus brazos. — ¿Le gustaría venir a beber algo con nosotras señor Himura?

—Hay un café muy popular por esta zona.

—Me siento halagado señoritas Toyo e Ichihara, pero es la fiesta del que considero mi padre y sería grosero dejar la fiesta a solo una hora de haber llegado. —Indicó lanzándoles una indirecta de que no quería ir.

—Estoy segura que entenderá. —La de pelo caoba lo ignoró y se apego más a él para que pudiera sentir sus atributos.

—Creo que sería mejor dejarlo por hoy. —Esas dos no entendían las indirectas y estaba a punto de perder los estribos.

— ¿Qué le parece mañana? Le daré mi número para que nos pongamos de acuerdo. —Insistió Kumiko.

—Yo también le daré el mío. —Secundo la otra.

Kenshin quería cortarles el cuello ahí mismo a esas dos mujeres empalagosas que no desistían en seducirlo, él solo quería estar en paz en esa reunión, beber un par de copas, cenar e irse a casa ¿era mucho pedir? Trato de buscar a Sanosuke con la mirada pero no lo encontró cerca de su área visual, maldita sea cuando más necesitaba a su mejor amigo este siempre desaparecía.

—Señor ¿pasa algo? —Escucho que le llamaban.

Al voltear la mirada vio a una chica de complexión delgada, no muy alta, cabello negro como el ébano y unos ojos ¡Dios, sus ojos! Eran de un color azul como el cielo, en sus manos llevaba una carpeta, pero reaccionó a tiempo para contestar.

—Nada, las señoritas ya se iban.

Ambas mujeres lo ignoraron y se le quedaron viendo a la joven matándola con la mirada.

— ¿Y tú quien eres?

—Bueno, la pregunta correcta seria ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —Contraataco amablemente la muchacha sin dejarse amedrentar.

—Estábamos en una conversación privada —Indicó Satsuki con desprecio, parecía una leona tratando proteger el pedazo de carne que había conseguido.

— ¿Si? Pues creo que aquí el joven no estaba muy predispuesto a charlar con ustedes.

—Hablábamos de un asunto importante —Continuó Kumiko.

—Anda pues que interesante, yo también debo hablarle de algo importante al señor. —Tranquilamente le puso la carpeta enfrente. —Creo que tiene una llamada, lo están buscando por la sala, parece que su celular está apagado y no lo pueden localizar. —Le habló al ojidorado.

—Entiendo, por favor indíqueme por donde es. —Respondió seriamente quitándose a ambas chicas de los brazos lo mas delicadamente posible.

—Creo que eso puede esperar, como he dicho estábamos en una conversación de gran importancia. —Interrumpió la rubia.

—No sabía que intentar filtrear era mucho más importante que el trabajo de un hombre —Hablo sorprendida tapándose la boca. — Porque si el hombre no trabaja ¿Cómo podría mantener a un par de bellas mujeres como ustedes que jamás han movido un dedo siquiera para limpiar? —Les sacó en cara. —Ahora si me disculpan —Tomo a Battousai del brazo. — Por aquí señor, dijeron que era urgente. —Y comenzó a alejarse del par de chicas.

El se dejo guiar y mientras se alejaban volteo a ver a la rubia y la ojigris de reojo, la boca de Kumiko y Satsuki se abría y cerraba como si fueran un par de peces fuera del agua, sin poder creer lo que les había dicho hace unos momentos la chica que lo arrastraba con él.

Subieron por unas escaleras hasta llegar a una terraza oculta del penhouse donde podían tener privacidad, había un par de sillones y Kaoru se tumbó en uno de ellos, seguida por el pelirrojo.

—Aquí no hay ningún teléfono —Indicó el astutamente. —Y esa carpeta no tenía nada dentro. —Le sacó en cara.

—Claro que no, era todo una mentira —Le respondió la ojiazul con una sonrisa— O si quieres te regreso con esas dos a quienes prácticamente solo les faltaba desnudarse frente a todos para que aceptaras salir con ellas. —Comentó con inocencia.

—No gracias.

—Me lo imagine, entonces no se queje —Se burlo.

—Eres extraña. —Entrecerró la mirada en dirección a ella.

—Y usted un malagradecido —Contraataco la desconocida. —¿Te libero de la guayaba y la tostada y así me lo agradeces? —Infló el moflete indignada

—Pff… jajajajajajaja —Se rio el pelirrojo, nunca, ninguna chica le había respondido de esa forma siempre eran educadas –o trataban de serlo- y aceptaban todo lo que él decía sin rechistar o reclamar el tono en que se los decía.

—Yo no soy un chiste y estoy presente ¿sabía?

—No creo que usted sea un chiste—Habló terminando de reírse. — Es solo… que nadie me había respondido así en años.

—Tal vez sea porque tiene un ego muy grande y nadie se atrevía a decírselo pero a mi no me importa eso.

— ¿Puedo saber el nombre de mi salvadora? —Pregunto interesado el de ojos dorados.

—Kaoru.

—Kaoru… —Le incitó Battousai para decir su nombre completo.

—Solo Kaoru, no creo que necesitemos los apellidos, después de todo no creo que nos veamos después de esta noche.

—Cierto, entonces llámeme solo Battousai —Se presentó el mismo.

—Entonces, señor Battousai…

—Me siento viejo con lo de "señor" solo llámame por mi nombre de pila.

—Está bien Battousai, llámame también de tu.

—Y ¿Qué haces en una fiesta como esta? te vez muy joven para estar aquí. —Comentó extrañado.

—Óyeme tengo 18 años —Le respondió.—Y sobre como llegue aquí, Una amiga me invitó, iba a venir con su novio pero él tuvo que salir por un imprevisto, así que aquí me tienes, pero…

— ¿pero?

—Esto es tan… aburrido. —Resopló. — Todos hacen lo mismo, que si mi auto nuevo lo acaban de importar de Italia, que me he hecho un tratamiento nuevo para el cutis, como está la bolsa en Japón. ¡Bah! solo hablan de tonterías. Y además no te burles de lo pequeña que soy, apuesto que solo me llevas dos años a lo máximo. —Le acusó mientras lo escaneaba con la mirada.

—Tengo 28 años —Le respondió y se guardo una risa al ver la cara de ella.

— ¡Mientes! Te ves muy joven —Exclamo sin creerle.

— ¿Quieres ver mi identificación? —Dicho esto saco su identificación y ocultó su apellido con los dedos al mostrarla, dejando a una Kaoru con la boca abierta.

Battousai estaba aun más sorprendido pero no lo demostró para nada, esa chica era muy distinta al resto del lugar, era como un soplo de aire fresco. Cualquier otra mujer estaría mezclándose con la crema y nata de la ciudad o como las otras dos que lo estaban hastiando, tratando de atrapar en sus redes a alguien con influencias y dinero.

—¿Qué es eso? —Murmuro Kaoru una vez que desvió la mirada y vio algo a la distancia, ya eran pasadas las 6 pm y la oscuridad había caído en la ciudad, dejando ver las luces que adornaban la ciudad debido a las fiestas navideñas que se aproximaban.

— ¿Qué cosa? —Pregunto extrañado.

—Eso, las luces que se ven a lo lejos. —Señaló.

—Posiblemente algún evento o un festival. —Respondió desinteresadamente.

— ¿¡Festival?! —Se emocionó la ojiazul poniéndose de pie y alejándose a la barandilla.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —La tomó del brazo al verla dejar la baranda y dirigirse a las escaleras.

—Pues obviamente al festival.

—¿Vestida así? — Comento él, señalando el vestido de gala a las rodillas y los zapatos con tacon bajo que llevaba puesto.

Kaoru se vio a si misma y no vio nada raro.

—¿Y qué importa? —Dijo desinteresada. —Yo no me pienso quedar en una fiesta de lo más aburrida, oyendo gente aun más aburrida y sus platicas sin sentido. Si a ti te gusta estar en un mundo tan frívolo como ese adelante, pero para mí la vida es para disfrutarla y sinceramente estar aquí es como un castigo. Adiós. —Se despidió mientras bajaba los escalones.

Dicho esto comenzó a bajar las escaleras dejando a un Battousai ahora si sorprendido por la respuesta de ella. Tal vez tenía razón con eso último, pero estaba tan absorto en vivir su día a día de una forma tan monótona y vacía que para él ya no tenía sentido hacer cosas distintas, bueno por una vez ¿Por qué no?.

—Espere. — Le tomó de la mano cuando ella terminaba de bajar a la planta principal donde estaba la fiesta —Ya está oscuro, la acompañaré.

—Oh, señor Battousai ¿seguro que puede ir a un lugar público vestido así? —Si, ahora ella se burlaría del pelirrojo.

—Hm, ¿Qué importa? —Le devolvió la misma respuesta que ella le dio hace unos momentos.

Salieron del lugar y se dirigieron al festival, Battousai iba a tomar su auto pero ella le tomó la mano y lo hizo tomar el transporte público alegando que no tenia caso que lo llevara cuando no tendría donde estacionarlo, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que había usado el autobús? No lo recordaba, en definitiva esa mujer era una caja de sorpresas.

Era un festival de invierno, luces por doquier con tema invernal, gente con sus trajes y abrigos, algunos con ropa tradicional como kimonos o hakamas, puestos de comida y juegos, Kaoru que se moría de hambre paro en uno de los puestos de Takoyaki para satisfacer su estomago.

— ¡Deme dos por favor! —Pidió al encargado.

—Marchando dos órdenes —Hablo el cocinero mientras comenzaba a preparar su orden.

— ¿No es mucho dos? —Cuestionó el ambarino, pero fue olímpicamente ignorado por ella quien veía con admiración como le daban sus órdenes y pagaba su pedido.

—Toma. —Le entregó una de las charolas. — Claro que dos eran mucho para mí, esta es tuya.

Kenshin se quedó mirando la charola como si fuera un objeto desconocido. Nunca ninguna mujer le había invitado algo.

—Hace varios años que no como uno de estos —Tomó un palillo y lo clavó en una de las croquetas para luego llevarla a su boca. —¡Aghh, Mierda! — Exclamó tragando la croqueta rápidamente y echando aire a su lengua.

—¡Jajajajajaja! —Se rio- ¿Es en serio? ¿Te has quemado la lengua con una croqueta de pulpo? —Kaoru no aguantaba la risa.

—Te dije que hace años que no las comía. —Le reprocho.

—Venga deja de llorar, iremos a comprar algo de beber —Kaoru tomó la mano y lo guió a otro puesto donde compraron unas bebidas.

El resto de la noche la pasaron casi igual, curioseando el festival, habían ido al templo del lugar para dar una ofrenda y hacer una oración, Kaoru insistió en que quería jugar kata nuki* y yoyo sukui*, en los cuales descubrió que Battousai era bueno ya que a ella la dichosa figurita de kaya nuqui se le terminaba rompiendo y lo había intentado hacer mas de 4 veces, el cuanto al yoyo sukui no podía sacar el dichoso globo ya que se le resbalaba o el gancho se le caía, sin embargo el pelirrojo había logrado hacer ambas solo con un intento, haciendo que la joven se molestara notoriamente.

Battousai extrañamente se estaba divirtiendo, estar con Kaoru le hacia sentir que su vida vacía se llenaba, ella no tenía ni idea de quién era, estaba acostumbrado a un mundo en el que todos lo elogiaban pero también mentían, traicionaban y era un mundo gris y sin vida, pero esa noche con la pelinegra a su lado se sentía solo como un hombre normal y no como Battousai Himura el famoso fiscal y abogado corporativo nacional.

—Hey mira —Kaoru apuntó en dirección a un área separada del festival, ella se dirigió corriendo al lugar y notaron como había un hermoso lago cristalino, la luna llena se reflejaba en este junto con las numerosas estrellas en el firmamento. —Es hermoso, pareciera como si pudieras tocar las estrellas solo tocando el agua. —Murmuroó metiendo su mano al agua pero la sacó inmediatamente. —¡Esta fría!

—Estamos en invierno obviamente el agua estará muy helada. —Dijo Himura mostrando lo obvio.

—Perdóneme don perfecto —Dicho esto cerró y abrió rápidamente la mano, logrando que algunas gotas dieran de lleno en la cara del ambarino pero para sorpresa de ella el también metió la mano al agua y repitió la misma acción que ella. — ¡Esta fría! —Exclamo.

Battousai se quedó mirando el perfil de la mujer que estaba a su lado, la luz de la luna la hacía ver preciosa, su piel parecía brillar y sus ojos parecían dos gemas preciosas brillando bajo la luz de la luna, — _"_ _Preciosa"_ — Fue su pensamiento, sin darse cuenta lentamente tomó el rostro de la pelinegra entré sus manos y acerco sus labios hacia ella poco a poco.

—E-espera ¿qué crees que…? —Tartamudeó mirándolo, pero se perdió en el brillo peligroso de sus ojos dejándola sin habla.

—Shhhh, solo déjate llevar —Le susurro cerca de sus labios y junto su boca con la de ella en un beso que lo hizo perder los estribos. Mientras más contacto tenía con ella mas lo podía notar el sabor de ella, dulce ¿flores?¿o tal vez anís? No importa el quería perderse en esa mujer totalmente, paró un momento y se separo de ella, sonrió satisfecho al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos.

—Ehhh… yo… —Kaoru no pudo seguir la frase ya que fue callada nuevamente por los labios del pelirrojo perdiendo totalmente la razón y simplemente se dejó llevar.

* * *

El sol de la mañana se asomaba por la ventana y se coló traviesamente por entre las cortinas de la habitación dando la bienvenida a un nuevo día, la leve luz daba a mostrar la lujosa habitación, las paredes blancas con algunos cuadros, un pequeño mini bar y en medio del lugar una lujosa cama matrimonial con grandes sabanas de seda ocultaba el bulto que se resguardaba entre ellas.

Ring, Ring…

El sonido hizo que aquel bulto se removiera entre las sabanas lanzando un gruñido.

Ring, Ring …

Molesto, Battousai emergió de entre las sabanas, se sentó aun adormilado y se paso una mano por la cara ¿Qué había pasado?

Ring, Ring….

¡Cierto! Ya recordaba, después de aquel beso Kaoru y Battousai habían perdido totalmente y control, así que después de localizar un buen lugar donde consumar lo iniciado, el pelirrojo había optado por ir al hotel Imperial Tokio y después de solicitar rápidamente una habitación, entre risas y besos habían terminado haciendo el amor.

Se había sorprendido gratamente al descubrir que la de cabello oscuro era virgen y eso había aumentado aún mas su ego ya que él era su primer hombre, terminaron a altas horas de la madrugada cayendo ambos totalmente rendidos.

Miró a su lado pero no encontró nada, el otro lado de la cama estaba vacío, rápidamente se puso de pie y buscó en el baño o la ropa de ella pero nada, estaba solo en la habitación.

Ella se había marchado cuando el aun dormía y maldición, el quería tenerla entre sus brazos otra vez, estar dentro de ella había sido maravilloso y quería volver a tenerla entre sus brazos.

Ring, Ring…

Molesto tomó el aparato y contestó de mala gana.

—¿Qué?

—Vaya humor por la mañana. —Le saludó su mejor amigo desde el otro lado de la línea.

—Qué rayos quieres Sanosuke —

—Ya ves, me encanta llamarte por la mañana para que despiertes con un humor de perros —Fue la respuesta sarcástica de su amigo, recibiendo un bufido por parte de Battousai. — No, ya en serio, te llamaba para preguntar por qué no te has parado hoy en la oficina, ya son más de las 10 a.m.

—Estaba ocupado —Respondió vagamente.

—Ocupado ¿eh?, ¿no será que estabas con una mujer? —Dijo en tono insinuante.

—…—

— ¿Es en serio? Wow, pensé que vivías solo para el trabajo y nunca tenia sexo —Se burló.

—Cierra la boca —Le dijo enojado.

—En fin, te marqué porque hubo un inconveniente con una de las empresas que representamos, necesito que estés aquí para revisar las clausulas de un contrato.

—Voy para allá —Dicho esto colgó la llamada, ya se encargaría en su oficina de localizar a Kaoru.

Una hora más tarde el estaba en su oficina, era una tontería, un socio de su cliente quería romper tratos comerciales y quería quitar el 60% de las recientes ganancias, pero había encontrado la clausula correspondiente para evitar esto y al mismo tiempo evitar la ruptura de su contrato.

Cuando al fin logro resolver el problema salió de la oficina –Indicando a Tae su asistente que no le pasase llamadas y tomara sus recados y volvería hasta el día siguiente- y se dirigió al hogar de su padrastro para poder obtener una lista de los invitados a la fiesta del día anterior.

—Hijo, que bueno que vienes a visitar para variar. —Fue recibido por un abrazo de su madre quien iba de salida del edificio.

—Más o menos madre ¿se encuentra Seijuro? —Pregunto directamente.

—Claro, está en el estudio, yo tengo que salir pero espero que vengas otro día y podamos charlar —Dicho esto se despidió de él, y el pelirrojo entro al ascensor para ir al penhouse, una vez en la planta se dirigió al lujoso estudio de su padrastro, quien tomaba unas copas de sake para variar, desde que lo conocía él había notado esa adicción que tenía con esa bebida alcohólica llegando a sorprenderle la cantidad que tomaba y el se veía tan jovial como siempre.

—Ohh, mi estúpido hijastro ha venido de visita para variar ¿y bien? —le incitó- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Directo al punto como siempre —Sonrió de lado arrogante.

—Siempre se cuáles son tus intenciones cuando vienes a verme, es fácil leerte.

—En fin, Hiko necesito una copia de los invitados a tu fiesta.

El hombre frunció el ceño levemente.

—Y para qué rayos lo quieres

—Es un asunto personal

—Pues me niego a dártelo —Le respondió burlándose de su necesidad.

—Maldición, siempre buscas la forma de joderme el día.

—Insisto, es mi entretenimiento estúpido hijo —Volvía a servirse otra copa tras decir esto último.

—Necesito buscar a una persona.

— ¿Una chica? —Inquirió el mayor de la sala.

—Sí. —Respondió simplemente, tal vez se burlara mucho a cuestas de él, pero su padrastro sabia siempre lo que buscaba y/o requería. Hiko abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio y puso la lista frente a él sin palabra alguna, Battousai supo entender y tomo la carpeta con nombres saliendo del lugar.

—Hey Battousai, si la encuentras tráela para presentárnosla .

—Lo intentaré. —Susurro de espaldas mientras cerraba la puerta de la oficina, dejando a un Hiko con una media sonrisa asomando por su rostro. —"Si la encuentro primero" —Pensó para sí mismo.

Dos meses después.

Nada, no había encontrado signos de ella con ninguno de los invitados a la fiesta de navidad pasada, ya estaba a mediados de febrero y no lograba dar con alguna pista del paradero de la muchacha

En ese momento él salía del juzgado, nuevamente le había tocado otro caso pero esa vez por violación, logró dar sentencia de cadena perpetua al acusado sin oportunidad de fianza o tratos de libertad condicional pero en ese momento le interesaba más llegar a su casa y vestirse, un antiguo amigo de la universidad, Aoshi Shinomori se había comprometido y esa noche iban a hacer la boda por el civil y el fin de semana seria la boda por lo religioso.

En un principio él no quería ir pero fue tanta la insistencia de la novia de su amigo que no pudo decir no más de dos veces sin que la futura señora Shinomori; Misao Makimachi -por el momento- le volviera a insistir que fuera, obligándole a asistir a tal evento, por otro lado aún necesitaba más pistas para localizar a Kaoru, no encontraba rastros de ella por ningún lugar, era como si se hubiese esfumado de la faz de la tierra, pero la encontraría, como que se llamaba Battousai Himura la iba a encontrar.

—Estás segura. —Pregunto la pelinegra a una joven de ojos azules.

—Sí, fue esta misma mañana, me acaban de confirmar. —Susurró.

—Kaoru ¿Cómo es posible?.

—Ya te dije que fue un error Misao, comenzamos con un beso y después todo pasó muy rápido. —Se puso el dorso de la mano sobre los ojos y exhaló un suspiro, aún recordaba los besos y las hermosas palabras que el le decía mientras entraba y salía de ella.

—¿Al menos él te gustaba?¿cogía rico?. —Preguntó insinuante.

—B-bueno —Se sonrojó.— Era guapo, sus ojos me parecían fascinantes y sobre lo último no pienso respondertelo, es íntimo —Respondió. —

—Aburrida —Le reprochó. — Debes pensar que harás amiga, un bebé no es cosa sencilla y menos a nuestra edad.

— ¿Y me lo dice la que se va a casar con 18 años? —Le sacó en cara.

— ¡E-e- es diferente! Yo solo me casaré, no estoy embarazada como otra.

—Por ahora

—Si, por a... ¡Oye! —Reclamó a la ojiazul al darse cuenta de lo dicho por Kaoru y un sonrojo se asomo por sus mejillas, pero la vergüenza fue reemplazada por la seriedad. — ¿No sabes cómo localizarlo? Al padre de tu bebé. —Preguntó.

—No, cuando me desperté en la habitación reaccioné y salí tan rápido como pude, nunca nos dijimos el apellido.

—¿No recuerdas al menos su nombre?

—Era Battousai o Bakisai, no lo recuerdo muy bien, ya sabes que mi memoria de nombres es pésima. —Exhaló un suspiro de frustración.

—No te preocupes Kaoru, te apoyaré en todo lo que pueda y también Aoshi, lo tengo amenazado. —Tomó la mano de la pelinegra y la apretó en señal de apoyo al tiempo que le guiñó el ojo.

—Gracias no se qué haría sin ti Misao. —Sonrió sinceramente. — pero dejando este problemita de lado ¿Cómo van los detalles para la boda?.

—La boda en la iglesia va todo bien hasta el momento, la ceremonia civil es esta noche y aún no me lo creo—Respondió de lo más emocionada.

—Bueno, pues me iré para poder arreglarme —Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida.

—Está bien, te veré esta noche —Misao la acompañó a la entrada para despedirla— ¡Te quiero ver guapa hoy!

— ¡Vale! —Le respondió mientras subía a su pequeño auto un sedan rojo que le habían regalado en su cumpleaños.

Mientras arrancaba el motor no pudo evitar que una capa de tristeza se nublara en sus ojos ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? abortar no era una opción, era su hijo y siempre lo iba a querer, aunque no recordara el nombre del padre siempre recordaría lo tierno que fue con ella esa noche, ella se sentía tan nerviosa al ser su primera vez y él la había tranquilizado.

¿Cómo se lo iba a decir a sus padres? Su familia tenía un pequeño Dojo de Kendo donde subsistían lo suficientemente bien para no preocuparse por la comida y los gastos, pero había quebrado la confianza de sus padres con esto, el día después de esa noche les inventó que se había quedado a pasar la noche con Misao pero al paso de las semanas se dio cuenta que el periodo no le llegó, pensó que era el estrés y no le hizo mucho caso, pero cuando sintió los mareos y las nauseas decidió quitarse de dudas y se hizo los análisis correspondientes, dándole positivo a un embarazo.

Al llegar a su casa aparco el auto y subió a su habitación, sin que nadie la oyera soltó las lágrimas que guardo con Misao, tenía miedo, mucho miedo pero después de la ceremonia de Makimachi y Shinomori se lo diría a sus padres. Se ducho y se vistió para el evento, un vestido no muy elegante pero lo suficiente para un evento no tan formal fue el que eligió, era color azul marino, tenía un solo tirante, dejando el otro al descubierto, se soltó el cabello que generalmente siempre gustaba de llevar en una coleta y se roció un poco de perfume, unos tacones de apenas 3 cm de color blanco fueron el complemento perfecto, se maquilló muy levemente, solo un poco de polvo, gloss rosa y salió del lugar, ya era tarde, la ceremonia era a las 7 y faltaban solo 30 minutos, fue directo a su auto y arranco al centro de eventos.

Battousai cubrió su boca con su mano para cubrir el bostezo, Había sido una ceremonia muy sencilla y corta, la música sonaba en el lugar, estaba por irse cuando Sanosuke lo detuvo alegando que aun faltaba lo más importante del evento: La comida.

Así que a regañadientes se encontraba en ese momento sentado en la mesa aburrido, podría estar en ese mismo momento tratando de encontrar a Kaoru, pero dicen que la vida da muchas vueltas y en este caso le tocaría al ambarino.

—Battousai —un hombre alto de ajos azul eléctrico se sentó a su lado, Aoshi Shinomori era conocido por ser también un gran fiscal y prodigio como él. —Ya veo que no es muy agradable para ti el estar aquí.

—Me conoces bien —Le respondió fríamente. —Pero sabes como es de cabezona tu mujer ¿se puede saber qué demonios viste en ella? Aparte de chillona es mandona y agresiva.

—Supongo… que me gusta eso de ella, cuando estamos juntos sé que quiero perderme en sus brazos y no separarnos nunca —Le comento distraído. — Cuando tú te enamores sabrás de que hablo.

—"No se si estoy enamorado, pero si sé que quiero ver a cierta persona de cabello oscuro y ojos azules" —Pensó para sí mismo.

En ese momento Misao quien llevaba un vestido debajo de las rodillas color blanco se acercaba a la mesa del pelirrojo.

—Aoshi, te estaba buscando por todos lados —Una gran sonrisa adornó el rostro de la joven cuando se acercó a su ahora esposo. — Himura, estabas aquí —Dijo sorprendida. — Entonces ven aquí, te quiero presentar a mi mejor amiga. —Le ordenó haciendo que se pusiera de pie.

—No creo que sea necesario —Respondió indiferente, no le interesaba conocer a otras chicas, bastante tenia con la que no podía quitarse de la cabeza.

—No seas grosero y al menos deja que ella te salude, estoy segura que se llevaran bien.

—" _Lo dudo"_

La joven arrastro a Battousai a otra parte del salón de eventos y le hizo apresurar el paso cuando divisó a quien buscaba, él iba distraído mirando a otro lado, ignorando cuando Misao los estaba presentando, por cortesía volteo a ver a la joven y se quedo de piedra.

Kaoru…

Ella estaba ahí…

De pie, frente a él.

Pudo notar como los ojos de la chica se abrían desorbitados y asustados, retrocedió dos pasos y salió huyendo del salón.

— ¡Hey, espera Kaoru! —La llamó su amiga pero la ojiazul siguió corriendo. — Lo lamento Himura no sé lo que… ¡Hey!

Ni tonto ni perezoso Battousai corrió en dirección por donde escapó la muchacha, oh no, no la dejaría irse nuevamente.

* * *

Corría, Kaoru corría lo más rápido que sus zapatos le permitían, ya estaba bastante alejada del evento de su mejor amiga, ¿Cuántas posibilidades había de que se encontrara al hombre con el que engendró una vida en una noche de locura?, no pudo seguir avanzando al sentir como su mano era tomada y chocaba contra algo duro y cálido, volteo la mirada hacia arriba y noto los ojos del hombre que estaban clavados sobre ella, los fuertes brazos de él no le permitían moverse por más que quisiera escapar de su pecho.

— ¿Por qué huyes? —Susurró.

—Y-yo —Tartamudeó.

— ¿Me tienes miedo? Te he estado buscando estos meses y no lograba dar con algún dato sobre ti.

— ¿Me… buscabas? —Preguntó sorprendida.

—Me dejaste solo en esa habitación, después de lo que compartimos creo que me merezco una explicación.

—S-solo tenía miedo, yo… no sabía cómo actuar o que hacer, así que solo me fui.

—Pudiste al menos dejar un número donde contactarte.

—No se me ocurrió —En ese momento la mente de Kaoru era un caos, ¿debería decírselo?¿que esa noche juntos había tenido consecuencias?

—Tu nombre. —Le ordenó.

— ¿Qué cosa? —No entendía lo que dijo.

—Dime tu nombre completo, no te dejare huir y al menos si huyes esta vez te juro que te encontraré donde sea que te encuentres.

—K-Kaoru Kamiya —Respondió suavemente sin dejar de verlo.

—Kenshin Battousai Himura, un placer. —Dicho esto volvió a besarla como ese día en el lago, la lengua de él ingreso en la cavidad de ella, sintiendo su sabor y grabándolo para siempre en su memoria.

—"Besa tan… bien." —Fue lo que cruzó la mente de la pelinegra-"No, espera Kaoru, debes decírselo, dile lo que paso aquella noche." —Juntando toda su fuerza de voluntad puso sus manos en el pecho del pelirrojo y trató de separarlo pero era inútil, él era mucho más fuerte que ella y después de un empujón pudo separarlo de ella con dificultad. —E-espera un momento, por favor.

— ¿Qué pasa?¿fui muy brusco? —Pregunto preocupado.

—No, no fue eso. —Un rubor adorno sus mejillas. —Es que debo decirte algo relacionado con esa noche.

—Lo que quiera que sea, creo que puede esperar, estas enfrente mío y no pienso desaprovecharte. —Susurró tomándola del mentón y acercando su boca a la de ella nuevamente con intención de besarla otra vez.

—E-estoy embarazada. — Dijo tímidamente. —Tengo casi las 8 semanas.

Battousai quedó de piedra, no sabia como reaccionar ¿padre?¿iba a ser padre?, miró los ojos de la chica y vio como algunas lágrimas caían por la nívea piel de su rostro., ella era sincera, no era de las típicas mujeres huecas que te dirían una bomba así solo para atarlo y notó el miedo que sentía esa frágil mujer. Rodeó sus hombros y la apego mas a él.

—Está bien —Esbozó una sonrisa arrogante, sería padre y de alguna forma esa era una señal de que Kaoru debía estar a su lado.

—Kenshin, Tengo miedo —Habló escondiéndose en su pecho y mojando la camisa de él en el proceso.

—Estaré contigo.

—Apenas nos conocemos, solo estuvimos unas horas juntas.

—Esas horas fueron suficiente para conocerte por completo, se que te gusta ser libre, no te gusta que te ordenen y eres una cabezota pero desde ese día juntos se que te quiero conmigo y no te dejare ir. —Respondió seguro.

Kaoru se asombró por las palabras dichas y se abrazaron un largo rato en la acera.

Al día siguiente habían ido con los padres de Kaoru y Kenshin había hablado sinceramente con ambos progenitores y pidió formalmente la mano de la ojiazul para poder casarse con ella. Salió con el labio partido y unos cuantos reclamos por parte del padre de la joven pero fuera de eso aceptó de buena gana la unión de ambos y les dio su bendición. También se habían disculpado con Misao y Aoshi por salir súbitamente de su celebración explicado la situación, tuvo que soportar las amenazas de la ahora señora Shinomori diciéndole que si no hacia feliz a su casi hermana ella lo colgaría en el lugar más alto que encontrara y no sería precisamente de los pies, su madre se puso feliz por la noticia y su padrastro se burló de él por meses pero fuera de eso todo había salido bien.

Ahora casi 3 años después, Battousai veía a su mujer e hijo jugando en el jardín de su casa, Kenji tenía la misma apariencia de su padre pero sus ojos eran la viva imagen de su madre y mientras los veía no dejaba de agradecer por la familia que ahora tenía a su lado.

—Te amo —Le susurro a oído a su esposa al tiempo que ella lo sorprendió con un rápido beso en los labios.

—Yo también a usted señor Himura ¿gusta que lo salve de las zorras en la siguiente reunión de su padrastro?

—Estaré encantado de que lo haga señora Himura.

Y dicho esto sello esa solicitud con un profundo beso.

* * *

*La guayaba y la tostada son personajes de una película mexicana muy popular llamadas nosotros los pobre, son una par de comadres borrachitas que siempre andan juntas.

*Kata nuki es un juego en el que debe sacar la figurita de un molde sin romper la figura que se quiere sacar.

*yoyo sosoi es el típico jueguito donde sacan un globito de agua con un ganchito.

 **N/A:** No se si esta historia habrá gustado pero he hecho lo que pude, lo cierto es que la solicitud fue muy explícita y me costó escribir la historia pero de alguna u otra forma aquí esta. Feliz navidad a Índigo, ojala la hayas pasado genial y este nuevo año se cumplan tus propósitos.

Atte. Amarillo


End file.
